


Вечность на двоих

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Однажды молоденький Палпатин приглашает Плэгаса на Набу полюбоваться цветами. Любование прекрасным переходит в ПВП как оно есть.





	Вечность на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная ботаника и еще более альтернативная мифология. Бессмысленный и беспощадный дроч на эстетику Набу (автор демонстрирует свои специфичные вкусы). Вас предупредили. Оно вам надо?  
> Эскизы некоторых костюмов можно посмотреть здесь: http://eleonoraalva.tumblr.com/post/163252249779/costume-sketches-for-my-fic-%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%BD%D0%B0-%D0%B4%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B8%D1%85

Осень на Набу в этом году выдалась на редкость холодная. Из-за этого традиционное время сбора урожаев и праздников было отмечено еще одним событием, привлекшим на планету толпы туристов. На залитых солнцем полях и лугах Набу растет неприметная трава, которую большинство может принять за сорняк. Большую часть года она мирно покачивается под дуновениями ветра, не привлекая особого внимания. Кроме ботаников, мало кто задается вопросом, откуда она вообще берется и как вырастает год за годом. Растение это парадоксально, как многое в природе Набу. Оно цветет лишь в редкие холодные годы, согласно народным поверьям, его цветение предвещает большую удачу в грядущем году. Теперь трава готовилась показать себя во всей красе, а ценители со всей галактики собирались, чтобы созерцать ее.  
Туристы заполонили все гостиницы крупных городов Набу, особо ярые добирались до отдаленных деревушек, частных домов и ферм в надежде получить наилучший вид на чудесные цветы. В некоторых районах цветение уже началось - к вящему восторгу публики и прибыли местных жителей. Но все эти мелочи мало заботили пассажира небольшого спидера, мчащегося по направлению к горному хребту и расстилавшемуся у его подножия озеру. Если верить официальным документам, сидевший в нем муун был мелким банковским начальником, который приехал полюбоваться на Набу в отпуск. Большинство людей плохо различало муунов между собой, но рисковать все же не стоило. Фальшивые документы скрывали Хего Дамаска, личность широко известную не только в узких кругах Межгалактического банковского клана. Тех, кто знал его как Дарта Плэгаса, и вовсе можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Один из этих немногих как раз пригласил его на Набу полюбоваться редким зрелищем цветения обычно невзрачных трав.   
Спидер следовал поворотам дороги, предлагавшей проезжавшим по ней наилучшие виды на горы, речную долину, сверкающие водопады и буйную растительность. Хего любовался яркими красками осени, ожидая встречи со своим учеником. Миновав луга, трава на которых уже начала темнеть, спидер подъехал к порогу поместья Палпатинов. Не будь этот дом частным владением, он вполне мог войти в путеводитель по Набу как "обязательный к просмотру идеальный образец набуанского стиля в архитектуре".   
Пока муун и его дроид выбирались из спидера, на ступенях дома появился его владелец с широкой улыбкой на миловидном лице. Весь его вид выражал радость от встречи и готовность исполнить долг радушного хозяина. Его золотисто-оранжевый наряд с темно-фиолетовой накидкой стремился подражать осенним цветам окружающей природы. Юноша спустился к своему гостю и сразу засыпал его вопросами о путешествии, самочувствии вымышленных родственников, поспешил поделиться мелкими, совершенно бесполезными новостями с Набу. Для слуг, окажись среди них шпионы, эта беседа выглядела как встреча старых друзей, которые собирались хорошо провести время. Шив Палпатин прекрасно разыгрывал роль галантного аристократа. Когда обмен любезностями начал подходить к концу, юноша пригласил Хего в нижний сад, где цветение трав было в самом разгаре.  
Едва они отошли от дома на достаточное расстояние, фальшивая улыбка сползла с лица Палпатина, наигранная веселость уступила место почтительной сдержанности. Учитель и ученик медленно шли по дорожке к сверкающему озеру, под тихое шуршание гравия юноша рассказывал Плэгасу  _настоящие_  новости. Политические игры и интриги Видара Кима, пара свежих скандалов в королевской семье, грызня вокруг грядущих выборов - внутренняя жизнь Набу совсем не походила на те идиллические картины, которые всплывали в голове у абсолютного большинства при упоминании названия этой планеты. Некоторые из этих новостей Плэгасу были уже известны из других источников, некоторые заставляли задуматься и скорректировать свои планы, некоторые требовали дальнейшего изучения.   
Петлявшая среди ухоженных кустов и тенистых деревьев дорожка вывела их к залитому осенним солнцем лугу, примыкавшему к воде. Открывшаяся картина радовала глаз и заставляла забыть о всех тревогах внешнего мира. Луг был покрыт цветущими травами, он казался золотисто-фиолетовым океаном, мерно покачивающимся от дуновений ветра. Пусть вся галактика сходит с ума - Набу всегда будет уголком красоты и спокойствия, всегда будет утопать в зелени, небо всегда будет таким же голубым, а солнце всегда будет сиять так же ярко. Плэгас склонился к растениям, осторожно провел рукой по колоскам, любуясь золотистой пыльцой, сразу покрывшей пальцы. На нескольких соседних стеблях уже раскрылись некрупные фиолетовые цветки с пятью загнутыми наружу лепестками. Резкий порыв ветра с озера поднял в воздух небольшую тучку пыльцы, которая вскоре осела на цветах. Сидиус сорвал несколько цветков и колосков, скрутил из них некое подобие бутоньерки и закрепил их в прическе. Среди желтой, оранжевой и красной листвы он казался живым воплощением осени. Сияние озера, шелест трав, легкий запах цветов, красота юноши перед ним - все казалось Плэгасу дивным сном. Всем этим определенно стоило наслаждаться чаще.  
Будто прочитав его мысли, Сидиус подошел поближе, обвил его шею, вынуждая мууна наклониться вперед.   
\- Я так соскучился, - шепчет юноша и целует своего учителя.  
Довольно быстро из нежного поцелуй превращается в голодный, страстный, глубокий. Сидиусу не хватает дыхания, он прижимается к Плэгасу, вслепую дергает застежку его плаща, пытаясь ее расстегнуть. Хего высвобождается из объятий Палпатина.   
\- Мне казалось, ты пригласил меня полюбоваться цветением трав, - с этими словами он отворачивается и вновь склоняется к цветам.   
Чтобы почувствовать эмоции Сидиуса, не нужно даже прибегать к Силе. В эту минуту он готов сжечь не только все прекрасные цветы, но и все планеты в галактике, лишь бы вернуть внимание и ласку своего учителя. Но вспышка гнева проходит так же быстро, как появилась. Юноша небрежно водит рукой по траве, разглядывает оставшуюся на ладони пыльцу и будто невзначай произносит:  
\- Они будут радовать глаз еще несколько дней, учитель. Вы видели их вблизи, но еще не оценили всю полноту картины. Вы бывали в каминном зале?   
\- Нет, - отвечает Плэгас, поворачиваясь к своему ученику, который полностью поглощен созерцанием цветов.  
\- Туда не так уж часто приглашали гостей, отец считал его несколько старомодным. Зато из окон открывается чудесный вид на луга, горы и озеро. Почему бы нам не поужинать там?  
На миловидном личике Палпатина появляется улыбка, будто его только что посетила эта идея. Хего кивает. Он абсолютно уверен, что ужин давно был распланирован до мелочей, а каминный зал должен сыграть в предстоящем вечере не последнюю роль.   
По пути к дому Плэгас пытается сообщить Сидиусу кое-что о намерениях Банковского клана и Торговой федерации, но ученик слушает его вполуха, погруженный в свои мысли. Муун хмурится, незаметно прощупывает нити Силы, пытаясь определить настроение ученика. Юноше всегда не хватало терпения. Сейчас он страстно желает, чтобы время шло как можно быстрее. Плэгас чувствует в нем напряжение и волнение, но Сидиус изо всех сил старается подавить в себе эти чувства. К чему столько переживаний из-за простого ужина? 

 

 

Переодевшись к ужину, Плэгас подходит к главной лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж дома. На белоснежном мраморе через каждые несколько ступеней разложены фиолетовые цветы. Есть в этом что-то детское и наивное. Плэгас следует по дорожке из цветов вглубь дома, проходя через комнаты, украшенные произведениями искусства и изысканной мебелью. Количество статуй и гобеленов значительно увеличилось с тех пор, как Хего был здесь в первый раз. Сын существенно расширил коллекцию своего отца.  
Путеводные цветы привели мууна к высоким тяжелым дверям со сложной резьбой, которые беззвучно растворились перед ним. Зал не зря получил свое имя. Всю правую стену занимал огромный камин в обрамлении белого мрамора. В нем легко можно было бы зажарить шаака, появись у кого-нибудь из предков Палпатина стремление к такому варварству. Но его благородные пращуры испытывали лишь страсть к красоте и искусству, а потому позаботились, чтобы все пространство вокруг камина занимали фигуры на мифологические темы, будто появляющиеся из стены. На противоположной стороне раскинулся старинный гобелен с подробной географической картой планеты. Тонкая работа и яркие краски нитей почти не тронуло время, на возраст работы указывал лишь старомодный шрифт и устаревшие названия. Оставшаяся стена фактически представляла из себя высокие, до потолка, арочные окна и двери, ведущие в сад. Сейчас из-за холода они были закрыты, но нисколько не портили вид на горы, озеро и восхитительной красоты закат. Перед окнами стоял длинный широкий стол темного дерева, вокруг которого вовсю суетились слуги, расставляя блюда. Хозяин дома негромко подавал им последние указания из кресла, повернутого спинкой к двери. Слева стояло еще одно кресло для гостя, которое, впрочем, больше напоминало трон. Строгий, даже аскетичный, дизайн соответствовал муунским вкусам, а высокие ножки и спинка позволяли удобно устроиться даже самым высоким представителям этой расы. Ничто не должно было отвлекать хозяина и его гостя от созерцания красоты за окнами.  
Едва Плэгас перешагнул порог зала, откуда-то сверху заиграла приятная мелодия. Повернув голову, муун увидел темную галерею, которую саму по себе стоило бы назвать архитектурным чудом. Едва различимая снизу, ниша была построена так, чтобы дарить слушателям максимально четкий звук. Высокий балкон и слабое освещение полностью скрывали музыкантов от находящихся в зале.   
Прервав разговор со слугами, Палпатин поднялся из своего кресла и направился к гостю, вновь изображая добросердечного хозяина. На сей раз его наряд не стремился стать частью окружающей природы, скорее, выделиться на ее фоне, при этом оставаясь в гармонии. Струящуюся ткань нефритового цвета дополняли зеленые элементы, черный пояс подчеркивал узкую талию, которой ее обладатель втайне всегда гордился. Дополняло наряд крупное серебряное ожерелье с растительным узором и сферами разного размера, ритмично покачивавшимися при каждом шаге. Для разговора Палпатин избрал приятную и нейтральную тему в виде коллекции произведений искусства, собранной в особняке. Неспешно идя к столу, давая слугам время закончить приготовления, он рассказывал, где и при каких забавных обстоятельствах он приобрел тот или иной предмет, интересовался мнением Плэгаса на их счет, испрашивал его совета о том, чем еще стоит украсить свой дом. Хего, разумеется, нашел коллекцию восхитительной, а вкус ее владельца крайне утонченным, улыбался историям о покупках и задавал уместные уточняющие вопросы.   
Наконец, последняя тарелка заняла свое место, слуги с поклоном удалились, и Плэгас с Сидиусом остались вдвоем. Плэгас некоторое время позволил себе просто насладиться моментом и окружающей красотой. Солнце за окнами подарило небу изумительную палитру золотистых и розовых красок, отражающихся в сверкающем озере. Горы сменили свои привычные зеленовато-синие цвета на темно-фиолетовую гамму. Плэгас подумал, что ученик был прав насчет этого зала: вид на луга в самом деле открывался прекрасный. Все переливы цвета, все неуловимые движения травы можно было наблюдать отсюда с комфортом и без спешки. Оторвавшись от любования природой, Плэгас обратил внимание и на ее дары, украшавшие стол. Фрукты и овощи со множества планет были нарезаны и разложены на тарелках и громоздились в вазах. Многоуровневая композиция из сочных плодов - разложенных так, чтобы цвета плавно переходили друг в друга - не казалась творением рук человеческих. Зато вполне можно было поверить, что ее создала и поддерживает сама Сила. Вина в разнообразных бутылках в широких чашах со льдом ждали возможности поделиться с сидящими за столом своими букетами. Легкая музыка, приятная еда, красивый вид и прикосновения теплых рук Сидиуса, когда он передавал что-то учителю, располагали к приятной беседе. Будущее, полное тяжелых испытаний и изматывающих тренировок, было где-то далеко и казалось не таким уж страшным. Тон речи Плэгаса успокаивал: что бы ни случилось, Сидиус всегда может на него рассчитывать; любой риск просчитан и выверен; учитель никогда не станет рисковать своим драгоценным учеником. Юноша придвинул свое кресло поближе к Плэгасу и положил голову ему на плечо.   
\- Куда мы отправимся в следующий раз? - спросил он, поглаживая пальцы мууна.  
\- Туда, где ты узнаешь нечто новое. Хотя тебе вряд ли там понравится, - с напускным равнодушием ответил тот. - Считай это сюрпризом.   
\- В таком случае у меня тоже есть для Вас сюрприз, учитель. И он Вам понравится, в этом не может быть сомнений.  
На мгновение их взгляды встречаются, Сидиус отворачивается и любуется закатом, слегка прищурясь. Плэгас старается как следует запомнить его лицо таким: умиротворенным, мягким, в золоте последних солнечных лучей. Хего мог бы даже назвать его счастливым, если бы не внутреннее напряжение, постоянно ощущавшееся в нем во время ужина. Та тревожность, что была в нем днем, только усилилась. На всякий случай Плэгас взглянул на нити Силы, опутывающие их с Сидиусом судьбы, но не обнаружил никакой угрозы. Сегодня его жизни ничего не угрожает. Что бы ни было причиной волнения Сидиуса, оно исходило только из его чувств и переживаний. Окончательно успокоившись, Плэгас позволил себе расслабится.

 

 

После ужина Сидиус удалился, чтобы приготовить обещанный сюрприз, а Плэгас наполнил бокал вином и поудобней расположился в кресле в ожидании. В последнее время навыки юноши в обращении с Cилой значительно возросли, но он еще не до конца научился скрывать свои чувства. За ужином Хего ясно ощутил его волнение, тревожное ожидание и возбуждение. Люди. Никакого терпения. Плэгас пригубил вино, откинулся на спинку кресла и прислушался к невидимым музыкантам, наигрывавшим старую муунскую мелодию. Слуги возобновили суету вокруг стола, убирая опустевшие тарелки. Об ужине теперь напоминали только насколько чаш с бутылками вина. Кто-то разжег камин и принес старообразные металлические светильники. Единственным источником света в зале остался огонь в камине и светильниках, он отбрасывал причудливые тени на стены и создавал уютный полумрак, о котором давно забыли обитатели высокотехнологичных планет. Плэгас чувствовал, что юный ученик наблюдает за ним, потому изо всех сил старался продемонстрировать невозмутимость, свойственную его народу. Если Сидиус хочет добиться его внимания, ему придется очень постараться.  
Посматривающий на учителя через тайное - не такое уж тайное для гостя - окно Сидиус усмехнулся. "Значит, играем в неприступность, - подумал он. - Хорошо. Пей вино, пока пьется. Сегодня я заставлю тебя им подавиться". Он накинул капюшон плаща и подошел к дверям, выжидая конца мелодии. Время было рассчитано до секунды, оно играло главнейшую роль в предстоящем спектакле.   
Мелодия закончилась, и Плэгас взглянул на двери. Они растворились с тихим шуршанием, пропуская в зал закутанную в черный плащ фигуру. Низко надвинутый капюшон не давал рассмотреть лица, Хего скорее чувствовал, чем видел, что его ученик улыбается. Сидиус прошел несколько шагов и замер. Плэгас лениво взмахнул рукой, давая разрешение начинать. Ему нравилась такая наивная самодеятельность.  
Заиграла флейта, звуки текли медленно, певуче, им некуда было спешить. Так же медленно из-за плаща, немного ниже застежки, появилась изящная рука, увитая хитрым переплетением черных цепочек и ярко-алых драгоценных камней. Два самых крупных камня пристроились на тыльной стороне ладони у указательного пальца и мизинца, из-за чего украшение казалось пригревшейся на руке змейкой. "Змейка" выползла из-под черной ткани и начала медленно покачиваться в такт мелодии, словно изучала окружающую обстановку и основу, на которой расположилась. Флейта взяла высокую ноту, и "змейка" так же внезапно спряталась под плащ. Инструмент вернулся к прежней тональности, только теперь на его звук вылезла такая же змейка с другой стороны. От первой она отличалась лишь серебристым цветом цепочек.  
Плэгас улыбнулся. Танец "Превращение" всегда был его любимым, вот только хорошее исполнение ему доводилось видеть крайне редко. Сейчас он был спокоен: Сидиус крайне редко подводил его, если он задумал порадовать учителя танцем, он будет исполнен в лучших традициях. Между тем, играли уже две флейты, а руки-змейки изящно сплетались, имитируя соединение древних Великих Гадов, зачавших Вселенную. Кончив свой нежный танец, "змейки" резко отскочили друг от друга и юркнули к застежке. В то мгновение, когда черный плащ коснулся пола, к флейтам добавилась арфа. Сидиус изящно повернулся, демонстрируя фиолетовый плащ, расшитый кристаллами, и сложную прическу, заколотую двумя длинными серебряными шпильками тонкой работы. Между ними, соединенные черными цепочками, покачивались все те же огненные камни. Движения Сидиуса плавные, словно он и впрямь стал Вселенной, появившейся из первичного хаоса. Гибкое тело постепенно ускоряет вращение, наклоняется в разные стороны, послушное все более резким ударам по струнам, блестящие кристаллы сливаются в звездный вихрь. В момент наивысшего пика музыка вдруг обрывается, а Сидиус столь же внезапно падает ничком, простирая руки к своему повелителю.   
Несколько секунд в зале стоит тишина, затем ее прорезает робкий звук скрипки. Так же осторожно, будто пробуя силы, распластавшаяся фигура выпутывается из фиолетового одеяния. Вселенная нашла свое место в космосе, теперь она должна сформировать и укротить стихии внутри себя. Фиолетовый цвет сменяется пышным нарядом всех оттенков голубого. Перламутровые пластинки внизу юбки формируют причудливый узор, напоминающий о волнах вечных океанов, в верхней части костюма их линии строги и безжалостны, как пики вечно покрытых снегом горных вершин. Издалека кажется, что ткань переливается, а цвета перетекают один в другой. Плэгас не встречал такой красоты с того далекого дня, когда впервые увидел горный ледник в солнечный день. Должно быть, восторг промелькнул на лице или в глазах мууна, и Сидиус это заметил, судя по его довольной ухмылке. Плэгас демонстративно опускает глаза, вдруг страшно заинтересовавшись чем-то в бокале с вином.  
_"Смотри на меня"._    
Зов приходит резко и неожиданно, так ударяет молния, так в сердце впивается нож. Учитель смотрит на своего ученика. В его взгляде не осталось и следа от прежней одухотворенности и игривости. Лишь всеобъемлющая ярость.   
_"Только на меня"._  
Вино оставлено на столе и забыто. Плэгас неотрывно следит за каждым движением Сидиуса. Наглого ученика стоило бы приструнить, но разворачивающееся перед ним зрелище слишком притягательно, чтобы думать о дисциплине. Мощь мелодии нарастает, к скрипке присоединяется виолончель, звуки сплетаются, летят вместе, по очереди то взмывая вверх, то падая в бездну. Следуя музыке, Сидиус превращается то в безбрежный океан, грозный, таинственный и манящий, то в стремительный горный ручей, то в спокойную на вид реку, сметающую в половодье все на своем пути. Под пышными юбками мелькают изящные босые ступни, украшенные драгоценными браслетами и сплетением черного металла и кроваво-красных камней.  
Резкое движение рукой - и голубые одежды отброшены прочь, открывая взгляду зеленый наряд. Разрез широких рукавов доходит почти до самого плеча, внизу рукава заканчиваются длинными серебряными кистями. Ворот оторочен черным мехом, подол украшен изящным шитьем, которое изображает диковинные растения. Океан укрощен. Но все живое еще буйствует. На лице Сидиуса играет улыбка, каждое его движение приглашает броситься за ним, поймать и никогда не отпускать. Любой человек - да и представитель многих других рас - не смог бы усидеть на месте. Плэгас с тяжелым сердцем признался себе, что приложил неимоверные усилия, чтобы не пуститься вслед за манящим взглядом и веселой мелодией. Он знает этот танец, впереди еще два превращения, самых красивых, самых притягательных, и он не позволит себе испортить роскошное представление из-за нужд плоти. Если смотреть на вещи с философской точки зрения, удовлетворить эти нужды будет гораздо удобнее, когда на ученике будет меньше одежды.  
Легкая мелодия замирает, виолончель берет низкую, тревожную ноту. Сидиус замирает в сложной позе, лицо его искажает ужас, руки скользят по телу и тянутся к вороту платья. Новое преображение - то, что несет гибель всему живому. Огонь. В глубине зала гулко ухает большой барабан. Сидиус хватается за грудь, будто что-то разрывает его изнутри, готово вырваться наружу. Флейта пытается взять верх над виолончелью, ученик с мольбой смотрит на своего учителя, одними глазами прося прекратить пытку. Барабан одним ударом прерывает жалкие попытки флейты к сопротивлению, вместе с этим ударом на полу оказывается зеленая ткань.  
Плэгас непроизвольно вытягивает голову вперед, стараясь лучше рассмотреть своего ученика. То, что на нем надето, может сойти за одежду только у очень примитивных народов, зато открывает прекрасный вид на его фигуру и украшения. Теперь видно, что цепочки обвили стройные ноги Сидиуса до самого колена, драгоценные камни ловят каждую искорку света в зале и сверкают тысячами граней. С ними перекликается крупное колье, закрывающее всю шею и спускающееся до середины груди. Кажется, что Сидиус закован в черный металл, как в латы старых эпох. Крупные камни угловатой формы рассыпаны по украшению, на первый взгляд их расположение кажется хаотичным, но в нем есть свой порядок. Самый крупный оранжево-красный - в центре. Сердце Огня. Остальные, более темных оттенков и меньшего размера, лучами расходятся от него, их блеск создает видимость непрерывного танца пламени. Тело Сидиуса замотано в атласную ткань того ослепительно красного цвета, какого бывает свежепролитая человеческая кровь.  
Эта часть танца - одна из самых сложных, яростных и чувственных. Под скрипку и виолончель тело должно двигаться плавно, постепенно ускоряя ритм, точно постепенно разгорающийся огонь в ночи. Каждое резкое движение должно соответствовать уханью барабана, чего очень сложно добиться без долгих репетиций. Если Сидиус решился на исполнение этих элементов, он определенно потратил много часов на подготовку своего подарка.  
Инструменты начинают свою песнь, скрипка ведет, виолончель отвечает. Пальцы юноши нежно гладят ткань, играют с ней, ныряют в складки. Барабан - и Сидиус резко выбрасывает в сторону руку, сжимая в ней конец роскошной материи. Танец продолжается, темп медленно нарастает, в движениях сквозит неприкрытая чувственность. Плэгас слишком хорошо их знает: его обожаемый ученик извивается так, когда они занимаются любовью. Еще один глухой удар барабана - длинные шпильки, удерживающие прическу, отброшены в сторону, огненно-рыжие волосы рассыпались по спине и плечам. В каждом повороте и изгибе тела - открытое предложение, демонстрация желания. Это уже не танец колеблющегося от ветра огонька в ночи, это - пляска дикого пламени, сжигающего все, к чему прикасается.  
Неожиданно музыка затихает, ее переливы похожи на перешептывания любовников. Следуя ее ритму, Сидиус крадучись приближается к креслу Плэгаса. Хего кажется, что он может расслышать даже шорох ткани по полу. Игривый блеск в глазах ученика недвусмысленно намекает, что для продолжения спектакля потребуется его участие. Сидиус подходит почти вплотную и одновременно с уханьем барабана бросает Плэгасу край атласа, до этого тянувшийся за ним по полу, словно королевская мантия. Синхронизация безупречна. Плэгас подхватывает ткань и удерживает, слегка тянет на себя, заставляя своего ученика подойти еще ближе. Сидиус улыбается с таким торжеством, точно он поймал своего учителя в ловушку. Резкий прыжок и разворот в воздухе разматывают пару метров дорогой ткани. Темный огонь появляется в глазах мууна. Он почти забыл, насколько красивым бывает этот танец. Он дергает за ткань, надеясь немного ускорить "превращение", но его ученик хорошо все просчитал. Еще немного атласа ложится на пол, хотя его еще более чем достаточно, чтобы целомудренно прикрыть тело юноши. Инструменты играют в полную мощь, пламя, на один вечер принявшее облик человека, танцует по залу. Каждый поворот, прыжок и наклон оставляют на полу следы из кроваво-красной ткани. Наконец, танцор замирает в центре зала, смотрит в пол, стыдливо прикрываясь последними метрами материи. Если бы Плэгас знал его хуже, он бы предположил, что Сидиус и правда стесняется почти полной наготы. Юноша всегда был хорош в притворстве, всегда умел выглядеть невинно. Когда-нибудь эти качества ему пригодятся.   
А сейчас он отпускает край ткани, позволяя ей свободно скользнуть на пол, и изящно вскидывает руки, призывая Силу. Послушный ей, атлас поднимается над землей. Алая материя парит в воздухе вокруг замершего Сидиуса, танцует свой танец, то полностью скрывая его, то мельком давая взглянуть на его красоту. Хего улыбается. Его ученик хорош, даже лучше, чем он мог когда-то надеяться. Повинуясь его воле, ткань сворачивается в необычные формы, переплетается, вращается и, наконец, резко падает на пол под громкий удар барабана.  
Теперь ничто не скрывает от Плэгаса его ученика. Он тяжело дышит, готовясь к последней части танца. Взгляд мууна скользит по распущенным волосам, груди, животу, ногам. Иногда ему не верится, что вся эта красота принадлежит ему и только ему. Иногда он благодарит Силу, что тяжелые одежды Набу скрывают ее от посторонних глаз. Иногда он хочет прижать к себе Сидиуса и не отпускать до тех пор, пока не погаснут все звезды галактики. В данный момент он просто старается запечатлеть в памяти малейшую деталь открывшегося перед ним зрелища. Рабы в борделях одеты пристойнее, чем его ученик. Весь его костюм состоит из хитрого переплетения черных и серебряных цепочек, они едва прикрывают плечи и грудь, чуть более плотно они скрывают бедра, если своеобразная юбка из тончайших цепочек вообще может что-то скрыть. Последним штрихом к образу стал узор на животе, изображающий двух змей. Тьма и Свет, вечное противостояние и единство, начало и конец всего сущего. Из первозданного хаоса появилась Вселенная, к нему же вернется в конце и пребудет в нем, пока цикл не повторится вновь.   
Сидиус опускается на колени, извивается на полу, двигаясь в такт то ускоряющемуся, то замедляющемуся барабанному ритму. Барабан имитирует биение пульса умирающей Вселенной, а тело танцора - последние отчаянные попытки избежать смерти. Когда он понимает, что она неизбежна, он отдается ей всецело, как страстному любовнику, принимает ее в себя и через это обретает бессмертие.  
Тело юноши скользит среди красных атласных полос на полу, кутается в них, выгибается. Плэгас видит, что вдоль всего позвоночника проходит узор из переплетенных символов древних ситхов. Нити Силы дрожат и вот-вот вспыхнут от того жара, который исходит от тела юноши.  
В зале остались лишь учитель и ученик. Музыка уже смолкла, но они оба слышат глухой набат - так стучат их сердца. Сидиус по четвереньках подбирается к креслу Плэгаса, изгибаясь, как представитель семейства кошачьих. Он устраивается между ног Плэгаса и робко кладет руки ему на колени.  
\- Довольны ли Вы мной, учитель? - спрашивает он таким тоном, будто и в самом деле не знает ответ.  
\- Более чем, - Плэгас нежно гладит его по волосам, перебирает мягкие пряди. - Иди ко мне.  
Юношу не надо просить дважды. Он быстро забирается на колени мууна и целует его - страстно, глубоко, долго. Он прижимается бедрами, постанывает, нетерпеливо трется о любовника.  
\- Учитель, пожалуйста, - горячий шепот в самое ухо.  
_"Все, что хочешь"._  
Сидиус немного отстраняется, поворачиваясь к оставленным на полу одеждам, и в следующее мгновение в его руке уже оказывается небольшой тюбик. Он всегда был предусмотрителен. Руки Плэгаса вовсю скользят по телу возлюбленного, губы оставляют полупоцелуи-полуукусы на груди и плечах. Колье великолепно, но оно полностью прикрывает шею Сидиуса, а потому его безжалостно срывают и отбрасывают в сторону. Теперь, когда ничто не закрывает обзор, Плэгас слегка тянет любовника за волосы и впивается в открытую шею жадными поцелуями. Юноша судорожно цепляется за его плечи, одновременно пытаясь прижаться поближе и предоставить учителю наилучший доступ к шее. Руки Плэгаса оглаживают спину Сидиуса, сжимают талию и опускаются все ниже, пока не обхватывают мягкие ягодицы. Из всех разумных видов живых существ галактики, на взгляд Хего, эта часть тела была самой приятной у людей. И даже среди них по этому параметру Сидиус оставлял далеко позади многих представителей своей расы. Длинные муунские пальцы скользят между ягодиц любовника и натыкаются на край анальной пробки. Плэгас осторожно обводит ее края, немного двигает ею, наслаждается стонами своего ученика. Неудивительно, что его танец был пронизан таким эротизмом. Плэгас часто поражался его чувствительности - и к Силе, и к удовольствиям. Сидиус изо всех сил старается не отвлекаться на собственные ощущения, сосредотачивается на том, чтобы ласкать внушительный член мууна в нужном ритме. Когда Плэгас вытаскивает пробку и бережно вводит в него пальцы, он громко стонет и откидывается назад, стараясь насадиться глубже. Он мельком бросает взгляд на галерею. Хорошо, что в музыкантах не взыграла любознательность, иначе бы уборщикам прибавилось работы. Когда пальцы Плэгаса начинают двигаться, оглаживая его изнутри, вся Вселенная перестает для него существовать. Остается лишь тот, кому он отдал свое сердце и тело. Сидиус изгибается дугой, плохо контролирует свои движения в погоне за наслаждением. Нужно еще. Совсем немного. Почти...  
И пальцы выскальзывают. Сидиус вскидывается со злобным рычанием, его взгляд грозит испепелить мууна на месте, если он немедленно не продолжит свою ласку.  
\- Ты так и не научился терпению, - улыбка Плэгаса мягкая, почти отеческая. - Если хочешь, мы можем на этом закончить.   
\- Нет, - Сидиус заставил себя сесть ровно и снова перейти в угоднический режим. - Я хотел бы еще кое-что попробовать. Если Вы позволите, учитель.  
Он прижимается к Плэгасу, целует нежно и медленно, попутно вводя в себя его крупный член. Когда они еще только начинали свои романтические отношения, Плэгас предупредил его, что в интимной сфере могут быть проблемы. Мууны выше людей, все части тела у них длиннее и крупнее. Со свойственной многим людям бравадой, Сидиус лишь отшучивался и уверял, что уж с ним-то проблем не будет. Смех затих в первую же ночь, когда он увидел своего учителя обнаженным. С тех пор они испробовали едва ли не все техники взаимного удовлетворения, и Плэгас не демонстрировал и малейшего намека не недовольство. Хотя они были вместе уже несколько лет, Сидиус пока не мог полностью принять в себя член любовника. В этом вопросе Плэгас был неумолим и ставил его здоровье выше собственного удовольствия. Сам Сидиус категорически утверждал, что это исключительно вина мууна, который не прилагает достаточно усилий... на тренировках. Частота "тренировок" его тоже не устраивала, потому что кто-то слишком много времени проводит в лаборатории и слишком мало - с учеником. Приходилось заниматься самообучением. Одной из целей приглашения на Набу было показать результаты своих "тренировок".  
Сидиус медленно опускается на член любовника, растягивая удовольствие. Дойдя до привычной "отметки", он замирает, тяжело дышит и явно хочет продолжать. Плэгас бережно держит его и помогает сохранить равновесие. Чувствуя намерения юноши, он нежно целует его и прижимает к себе.  
_"Не мучай себя."_  
До этой минуты Сидиус казался ласковым и покорным, но теперь он отстраняется и смотрит на учителя с той смертельный яростью в глазах, которую он в нем так любит. Каждое слово звенит, как пощечина.  
_"Никогда. Не сомневайся. Во мне."_  
Юноша резко опускается, принимая в себя член до основания. Оба стонут в унисон и замирают, привыкая к ощущениям. Пальцы Плэгаса непроизвольно впиваются в тело любовника. Слишком тесно. Слишком горячо. Хочется прижать его к себе, взять грубо, заставить кричать, искусать шею и плечи, пометить как свою добычу. Совершенно нецивилизованно и недостойно. Сидиус криво усмехается. Он всегда знает, какое впечатление производит на окружающих, даже если единственное окружение - его любовник. Плэгас гладит тело Сидиуса, покрывает его поцелуями, отвлекая от слишком сильных, на грани боли, ощущений. Оба знают, что скоро от нежности не останется и воспоминания. Когда оба потеряют контроль, останется только безудержная страсть, сжигающая тела и души.  
Наконец Сидиус начинает двигаться, слегка приподнимаясь над бедрами любовника. Он держит мучительно медленный темп, хотя собственное тело просит большего. На каждое его движение Плэгас начинает отвечать более резким толчком. И тогда Сидиус снова останавливается.  
_"Ты хотел научить меня терпению. Посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит."_  
"Если бросаешь вызов, будь готов, что на него ответят."  
Мальчишка слишком дерзок. Хватка на его бедрах становится крепче. Плэгас немного откидывается на кресле, давая себе больше простора для движения, и начинает с силой толкаться в любовника. Сидиус шипит, из чисто мальчишеского упрямства пытаясь сопротивляться. Но человеческое тело слабое и податливое, человек слишком жаден до удовольствий плоти. Очень скоро Сидиус со страстью встречает все толчки любовника и стонет так громко, что и покойные предки могли бы его услышать. Из всех звуков Вселенной остались только эти стоны да звон цепочек пародии на одежду Сидиуса. Оба уже на грани. Дерзость Сидиуса сменилась какофонией чувств и мыслей, которые он посылает своему учителю.   
_"Еще! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Хочу тебя! Сильнее!"_  
За несколько секунд до долгожданного оргазма Плэгас полностью выскальзывает из тела любовника. В стоне Сидиуса отразилось все разочарование мира. Плэгас сталкивает его со своих колен и встает. В какое-то мгновение юноша думает, что учитель сейчас уйдет, оставив его неудовлетворенным. Вызванные этой мыслью эмоции мелькают на лице Сидиуса, и муун снисходительно улыбается:   
\- Я не настолько жесток. Обопрись о спинку.  
С видом "я ни о чем таком не думал, мне вообще все равно" Сидиус забирается на кресло, опирается на спинку и выгибается с максимальной грациозностью. Плэгас некоторое время осматривает открывшееся зрелище, оглаживает ягодицы, прослеживает пальцем узор на спине. Он осторожно входит в Сидиуса, зарывается лицом в его волосы, перебирает огненные пряди, массирует голову, нежно целует шею, хотя знает, нежность - это последнее, что сейчас нужно его возлюбленному. Шепчет на ухо "Держись" и резко тянет за волосы, заставляя его выгнуться еще сильнее и зашипеть от боли. Не давая опомниться, Плэгас сразу задает быстрый, жесткий темп. Свободы действий у Сидиуса почти не остается, только принимать в себя любовника, стонать и царапать длинными ногтями спинку кресла. Куда только подевалось былое нахальство? Плэгас обхватывает болезненно возбужденный член юноши, пальцы ласкают так, как он больше всего любит. Сидиус срывается на крик, изо всех сил насаживается на член мууна. Он так близок к оргазму, все тело горит огнем, еще несколько толчков -  
И Плэгас снова останавливается. Сидиус в изнеможении утыкается лбом в спинку кресла, тяжело дышит, пытается выровнять дыхание.  
\- Хочешь еще?  
Сидиус не уверен, что выдержит еще один раунд и в каком состоянии будет после него, но когда он поворачивается к Плэгасу, на его лице отражается лишь самодовольство.  
\- Без сомнения.  
Плэгас подхватывает его на руки и несет к столу. Длинные волосы рассыпаются по темной поверхности стола в подобии огненных протуберанцев. Сидиус берет Хего за руку, подносит ладонь к лицу, целует его пальцы, скользит по ним языком. Огня в его глазах хватит, чтобы растопить вековые льды нескольких планет.  
\- Кажется, Вы хотели преподать мне урок, учитель?  
Дерзок до конца. Плэгас разводит ноги любовника и резко входит в него. Время ласки прошло. Если мальчишка хочет играть жестко, он именно это и получит. Темп дикий, карающий, он мог бы показаться болезненным, если бы стоны и крики восторга Сидиуса не уверяли Хего в обратном. Юноша сжимается вокруг члена любовника, цепляется за его руки, плечи, одежду. Он не помнит, как закрывал глаза, помнит только, как видел звезды. Поток сознания замкнулся в круг бесконечной мольбы.  
_"Да! Пожалуйста! Еще! Еще! Не останавливайся, только не останавливайся! Да! Пожалуйста, так! Да!"_  
Плэгас ловит себя на мысли, что этим зрелищем он готов наслаждаться часами. Возможно, в скором времени он проверит выносливость своего ученика, но сейчас Сидиус слишком измучен. И он подарил Плэгасу зрелище, которое он нескоро забудет. Хего вновь начинает ласкать член юноши, стараясь синхронизировать движения с бешеными толчками. Сидиус сжимается вокруг него, выгибается, дрожит и наконец кончает с громким криком, который наверняка перебудил всех в доме. Плэгасу достаточно вида обессиленного, перепачканного спермой тела и нескольких глубоких толчков, чтобы достичь оргазма. Он очень старается заглушить рвущийся из груди стон, уткнувшись в шею Сидиуса.   
Некоторое время они просто лежат вместе, возвращаясь к реальности. Плэгас перебирает волосы Сидиуса, хотя даже не отдает себе в этом отчет. Ученик прижимается к своему учителю, словно хочет слиться с ним в единое существо. В конце концов он находит в себе достаточно сил, чтобы спросить:  
_"Сколько ты здесь пробудешь?"_  
_"Я бы хотел остаться навсегда."_  
Сидиус улыбается и нежно целует своего любовника. Плэгас нехотя прерывает поцелуй, отстраняется, достает платок и смачивает его водой из чаши для вина, лед в которой почти полностью растаял. Он стирает с тела любовника следы их недавних действий, Сидиус морщится и выгибается от перепада температур. Недовольство показное, ему доводилось терпеть и намного большие неудобства. Сидиус берет Хего за руку, усаживается на край стола и шепчет в самое ухо:  
\- Мы могли бы найти льду лучшее применение.  
Свои слова он дополняет ментальным образом, который заставляет мууна на минуту затаить дыхание. Картинки быстро мелькают перед его внутренним взором, не давая как следует их рассмотреть.  
_Юноша лежит на спине на кровати в полутемной комнате, его руки привязаны к спинке мягкого ложа, на глазах - широкая повязка. Рядом с кроватью стоит небольшой столик со старообразными восковыми свечами и чашей для вина, полной льда._  
Длинные тонкие пальцы Плэгаса перекатывают кубик льда, проводят им по шее юноши, по груди, вокруг сосков.  
На белоснежной коже живота расплываются капли раскаленного воска.  
Плэгас скользит кусочком льда вокруг ануса любовника и осторожно вводит его внутрь.  
Хего вскидывается, прогоняя прекрасное наваждение. Сидиус улыбается, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. Плэгас укутывает его своим плащом и берет на руки, юноша сразу обвивает его шею руками.  
Когда они добираются до хозяйской спальни, Сидиус уже придремал на плече любовника, убаюканный теплом хорошо знакомого тела. Плэгас опускает его на кровать, стараясь не разбудить, осторожно снимает с него украшения. Затем он раздевается и ложится рядом, обнимая своего ученика. Тот непроизвольно вздрагивает, шепчет что-то сквозь сон и поворачивается на другой бок. Теперь Хего может лучше разобрать надпись на спине своего ученика - "Иного пути нет, кроме своего собственного". Плэгас целует его в затылок и устраивается поудобнее. Его мысль перед сном текут вяло, на грани между планами и уверенным предвидением: "Однажды ты меня погубишь. Но до этого мы свершим еще много великих дел. Я подарю тебе власть, о которой ты так мечтаешь, и достаточно времени, чтобы ею насладиться. У нас впереди целая вечность на двоих, в которой мы будем править, как равные".


End file.
